The Hub
Here is the hub for all the campaigns, sessions, one shots, and other minor games hosted in 363's Warcraft continuity. Legacy of the Living (Ongoing) The first campaign, and arguably the one that started the continuity. It takes place during the Battle of Dalaran and Arthas' purges of Lordaeron. Party Members * Aevelm Embrysian * Sir Draven Aulsebrook * Sir/King Hector Rushforth I * Jinnorien Rehlgan (left) * Flex Barleyhammer (left) * Keggle Falsebottom (left) * Delt Barleyhammer (retired) * Sheeli Quicksprocket (retired) * Arys (occupied) Synopsis The campaign started with the Scourge attacking a village, and the group's attempts to route the enemy force. The group failed to halt the Scourge advancement, but managed to save a large number of the villagers. The group eventually made their way south into Silverpine looking to unite the various humans left after the Scourging of Lordaeron. There the group found a few villages willing to set aside their differences and work together, including Pyrewood. This culminated in the declaration of independence from the Alliance and the denouncement of Garithos by Aevelm's father. The group continued east into Hillsbrad, where they earned the loyalty of Magistrate Maleb, bringing Southshore and Hillsbrad into coalition. Continuing east, the party landed in Stromgarde where, after getting caught up the web of politics surrounding Galen Trollbane, ousted the boy-king and installed Sir Hector Rushforth on the throne after he acquired Trol'kalar. With Stromgarde's military assistance secured, and the coalition of settlements to defy Garithos, the group rallies for the coming battle against the Dark Knight and his xenophobic New Alliance. Dun Gurlock (on-hold for S2) A dwarf episode that splintered off from Legacy of the Living after the first break. It lasted about 8 episodes before Ian's OC from when he was 13 arrived to perform surgery and nearly killed Flex Barleyhammer, sending him into a coma for over a year. Party Members * Flex Barleyhammer * Keggle Falsebottom Synopsis The campaign started with a return trip to Aerie Peak, to warp up a loose character thread for Keggle. After returning the rune carving knife from Flex's undead brother, Peccs, to Sogmund Moltenbrad, the group petitioned Falstaad to throw resources behind the creation of a new dwarf fortress. One drinking game and tons of Artha later, the group managed to get into the good graces of Falstaad after nearly besting him at a kegger. With Falstaad's aid the group went south to Ironforge to enlist the aid of Uncle Gurley and the Ironforge Senate. After acquiring assistance from Uncle Gurley and a few other enterprising dwarves, the task of building Dun Gurlock began. A few months into the construction, the party came across an archmage battling a group of dragonmaw raiders. Due to the actions of one individual who shall go nameless, a battle ensued, one which resulted in the near death of Flex Barleyhammer and their dwarf scout. Keggle tore open a hole to the Abyssal Maw to save the scout, but was unable to do the same for Flex. Rushing Flex back to the scaffolded Dun Gurlock, they enlisted a Dark Iron dwarf by the name of Dirk Knifebeard, who proceeded to botch the surgery, sending Flex into a coma. Corin's Crossing (Cancelled??) A one shot that ultimately got nuked due to scheduling issues with the involved members. It was to deal with the recapture of Corin's Crossing by the Silver Hand to earn legitimacy in the eyes of the people. The Scarlet Crusade was mounting a similar mission, and had the Silver Hand failed, the Crusade would have taken it. Party Members * Gelree Greaseyblaster * Wyleindor * Zorias Emberguard * Kaylestra Willowfeather The campaign is currently being revitalized to be played in 5th Edition. Soon™